Willow's Cousin
by Mist of Rainbows
Summary: Willow calls in her cousin on her mom's side for some help dealing with Caleb. Crossover with Smallville. No pairings outside of the story yet. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

Willow Rosenberg was busily looking through Giles old books hoping for some type of lead on dealing with the Firsts Minion Caleb. She sighed in frustration having been researching for hours and finding nothing of any worth outside of some extremely dark spells to rip his soul apart. She couldn't help thinking 'Just one little spell and he goes away,' she sighed. In babble mode to herself "Not really much I can do about the stupid nasty preacher he just moves too fast and is too strong, and has something that reacts badly with Buffy's slayer powers."

Xander leaning against the door jam watching his old friend read through books and mumble too herself for a while. After a few minutes of watching he did the typical Xander thing and blurted out the first thing that came to him. "What we need is someone that is faster and stronger then the slayer but isn't the slayer with that whole mystic thing going on."

Willow jumps in spite of herself and looks slightly scared. "Oh Xander no scaring the Willow. Maybe we can find a spell or something that would help make Buffy faster or something."

Xander raises his eyebrows, "Not that I don't trust you Willow but you think a spell is going to make any difference? What we need is some unstoppable Juggernaut or something to break that nut case."

Willow frowns in thought before smiling, "I think I might have an idea and it doesn't even involve magic. Just involves a phone, not sure why I didn't think about this sooner. Can you go get some lunch while I make a phone call?"

Xander looks at Willow a bit nervously not sure he wants to know who she is going to call but sort of curious. After a bit of protesting he steps out the door and turns to have a smirking Willow shut it not quite on his face.

He shakes his head as he steps out thinking 'I know I'm going to get blamed for that. Only thing to do now is to get a sandwich maybe she will tell me later.'

He heads off towards the kitchen to get a sandwich avoiding crashing into any of the many extra potential slayers running around, opens the fridge to find some questionable meat products and one last pickle with ketchup and mustard in the fridge. Xander looks at the label before sniffing the meat products; sighing Xander tosses together a sandwich with the questionable meat.

Meanwhile Willow "Aunt Martha glad I could get a hold of you, I'm doing okay, sort of seeing someone again, no not that serious yet. So is Clark there sort of need a favor from my favorite cousin, no we aren't going to light any fireworks this time, yes I know we lit a few too many last time." Willow smiles as she listens to her favorite aunt update her on life in the small town. "Oh great put him on. Hey, Clark how are things going in your neck of the woods?" She listens for a few seconds as Clark talks. "Lana that's cute the girl you like right? Any chance she is? No well hey a girl has to ask. So magic eh well that's interesting well maybe once things blow over here I'll have to go lend a hand, speaking of lending a hand, we have a little bit of a problem."

Willow shifting to babble mode "We gotthis big nasty priestthingy that is kicking the tar out of a friend of mine can you please help." "Okay taking a breath."

Willow listens for a bit. "Yeah sort of like one of those meteor rock people you are always talking about and no he doesn't have one, just like it. So you think you could help your favorite cousin out with her problem?" Willow listens to the phone for a few seconds. "You will great when can I expect you? I didn't know Lex was going to a conference in near here. So you think you can catch a ride with him on his jet?" She listens to Clark for a few more seconds while reaching for a pen and sticky note to write down times. "You can great. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Willow smiles as she hangs up the phone.

Willow opens the door and heads out to the living room with a big smile on her face. Dawn "What's up Willow you look like you are a cat sitting in cream haven." Willow smiles "Well I think I found out something that might work on that freak Caleb; my cousin should be out here tomorrow with the solution to our problems."

Dawn looks at Willow with a hopeful look on her face, "Wow that's great Willow, using magic again and are you going to let me help?"

"I'll tell you what Dawn after this whole first thing is dealt with we can take a trip and start with the magic training, provided your sister agrees."

Dawn frowns, "Buffy's not going to agree too worried about Dark Dawnie or something, and magic kleptomaniac Dawn probably."

"Well we can work on her after the first gets taken care of."

Dawn rubs her hands together, "Great so much planning to do."

Dawn runs up stairs smiling Willow turns to Xander as he finishes dusting the crumbles off his clothes. "I've created a monster haven't I?"

Xander "Oh most definitely but that's okay we have to live through this hole thing first."

"Well as to that I think I found something else that might help. According to one of Gile's books there is a good chance that the Vineyard is where a mystical weapon of the slayer's is hidden. Sort of makes Caleb guarding the Vineyard make more sense as well." Willow frowns at the look of doubt on Xander's face. "Should I tell Giles that you doubt his books?"

Xander looks around quickly to make sure that Giles isn't around. "No that's okay I trust the old books don't tell Giles he might go all ripper on me for doubting his books."

Willow smiles, "And come tomorrow night we should have the resources to take care of Caleb for good and get the weapon. But I'm going to go get some shut eye while I can with all of these girls around it's hard to catch some sleep."

Xander gives Willow a playful leer "Yeah right you just want some alone time with Kennedy."

Willow smirks "Well you and the ex-demon were keeping me awake last night with the bed springs so I figure it is fair game." Xander sputters and goes red as Willow leaves.

Clark hangs up the phone with Lex as he hears a car pull into the driveway and slam on the breaks screeching to a halt. Clark hears the car door slam and the sounds of running footsteps. Clark hurries over and opens the door to see a startled Chloe barrel into him and fall back wards to sit down hard on the ground.

Clark frowns down at Chloe "Where's the fire Chloe?" Chloe gasping for breath "I got attacked by some cult members or something like that outside the Talon."

"I know this is Smallville but cult members?" Chloe glares at Clark. "Hey guys with nasty pointed metal weapons and no eyes but can see well enough to chase me sort of sounds like something warped to me."

Clark looking down notices Chloe's bleeding arm. "Let's get your arm taken care of. And should we call the sheriff?"

Chloe glares at Clark. "Ah right she hates me and would ask too many questions." Clark is about to lead Chloe inside when Jonathan Kent comes outside carrying a shotgun.

Jonathan "I over heard you two talking you think that they might come here?"

Chloe nods "They seemed rather driven to kill me even chased the car for a while. So yeah I think there is a good chance they might show up."

Jonathan sighs, "Clark get her cleaned up and I'll go take a look around, how many did you see when they attacked you before?"

"There were two of them, creepy things and that's saying something for Smallville."

"Alright I'll just go take a look around." Jonathan heads off as Clark and Chloe make their way into the kitchen to take care of the small cut on Chloe's arm.

Clark has just managed to finish bandaging the cut on Chloe's arm when the blast of a shotgun can be heard followed quickly by another blast.

Jonathan shouts "Clark I could use some help out here!" Clark and Chloe run out to see Jonathan standing not too far from two bloody Bringers lying on the ground with shotgun blasts through them. He finishes reloading, as Clark and Chloe get close enough for Chloe to identify the bodies.

Chloe "Yeah that's them they don't really look human do they?"

Clark shakes his head, "No they don't hopefully there aren't any more of them though I think we should leave town for a while just in case."

Chloe looks at Clark with one of those yeah sure looks. "So what do you suggest we hitch a ride with Lex on his trip to California for that business meeting of his?"

Clark smiles "I can't get anything over on you and yeah why not I have to go visit my cousin anyways and you should be able to charm Lex into tagging along. Besides I don't really think you should be alone till we find out what brought those creatures out to kill you."

"I wasn't even working on a story this time. I think it would be nice to get the chance to go someplace else for a while though."

Jonathan "Well they seem like something Willow would talk about maybe you can ask her when you get there? I'm going to burry these guys out in the back. I don't really see a reason to call the sheriff about it I suspect it would just give her more cause to dislike us. Think you can drag the bodies into the back woods before you head out to catch Lex?" Chloe shivers "Some times I still wish I had my wall of weird."

Clark grabs one of the bodies while Jonathan grabs the other and drags the bodies out of sight. Clark looks around to make sure no one can see him before blasting the dead bringers with his heat vision until they burn to ashes. Clark comes back up to Chloe after getting rid of the cultists.

Clark, "You fit to drive or should I?"

"Well let's take your truck in case we have to run over any more of those things."

"Great glad I asked."

Chloe and Clark while driving to Lex's mansion, Chloe "So any ideas what those things were?"

Clark shakes his head "No but I might know someone that does. My cousin sort of deals with these types of things, she is a religion major at UCL Sunnydale. I was going to go see her anyways I figure you can come with me and get your story on what she thinks those things were."

"Well just as long as I don't get left alone I'll be happy."

The truck pulls up at Lex's place, just as Lex is leaving his house. Lex "You're late Clark and you brought Chloe, well okay I guess I'll excuse you being late on account of excellent taste. So get in the back of the sports car Clark the girl gets the front seat." Lex smiles at Chloe.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The next day a small Luther Corps Jet touches down at a small semi private airport on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Lex is busy talking to the pilot about scheduling concerns as Clark, Chloe and various assistants to Lex get off of the plane and head into the main lobby of the small airport.

Clark looks around trying to spot his cousin Willow. Clark spots Willow sitting talking to a brown haired girl wearing a black leather jacket over dusty jeans and black t-shirt with white letters that says 'Bite me'. Clark waves at Willow and heads over.

Lex heads out to the lobby after finishing telling the pilot to take the rest of the day off and to be here tomorrow afternoon at five o'clock for the return trip. Lex's thoughts 'That girl close to Clark's cousin looks hot and might be some fun on this boring council trip glad that Clark could come and lighten the mood I hate this company maybe I can sell it off to someone else, they aren't making enough money anyways.'

Lex walks over towards Clark and company as the girl with Willow checks Clark's friend out. Clark smiles "Lex this is my cousin Willow and her friend." Faith "Names Faith,"

"Ah Faith nice to meet you, Willow this is Lex and Chloe they have been good friends for a while. Lex was the one that helped give us a lift."

"It was nothing I had to come here for a company meeting anyways. Strange that this is the first time we ever met here but sometimes plans change for some reason. Well anyways I should get going." Lex smiles and pulls out a card handing it to Faith. "Maybe after I get back from my board meeting we can get something to eat I'll see you around Clark."

Lex winks at Faith before walking towards the exit with his assistants.

Clark looks at Faiths t-shirt, "Do we have time for a bite to eat?" Faith looks at her bear arm where a watch would normally go. "Don't look at me I'm just making sure Willow is safe. Yes the shirt is an inside joke." Faith smirks at Willow.

Willow "Well we can grab something on the way home the mall is close and the food court isn't bad." Clark looks at Chloe and nods when she does. Chloe "Food sounds good we haven't eaten sense breakfast."

Faith walks over to a beat up van, "It's the transport of the desperate just don't let B drive or it will be the transport of the damned."

Willow, "She is getting better." Faith raises her eyebrows. Willow "Okay not much better pile in guys." Clark and Chloe get in the back seat and put on seat belts after Willow hurriedly puts hers on.

A bare few minutes later the crew finds themselves at the mall's food court. Finding seats after ordering hamburgers and soda Clark asks Willow a question. "You took some occult theory classes right Willow you ever heard anything about a cult that doesn't have eyes and wears black robes and carries wicked looking knives."

Willow sprays her drink. Faith curses "Bringers. How did you deal with them and why were they after you?" Chloe "Well I think they were after me they sort of chased me when I was in my car and I went to Clark's place to hide out, and well about the same way that all cultists should be dealt with in Smallville." Chloe whispers "A shot gun to the chest."

Faith "wow I didn't think of that, so if you saw the bringers that must mean you're a potential hey Willow can you check that?"

"A potential what?"

After taking another sip of pop, "Well let me see Revelity" Willow's eyes glow with a soft gold light for a second. "Hey, you know how to pick your friends Clark I guess she is going to have to come along to Buffy's house."

Faith, "Good we can blow this joint and get out of here before it gets dark and your cousin has to deal with the locals."

Clark "Locals? Can't be much worse then Smallville can it?"

Chloe, "Well the death rate here is sure higher then Smallville even with the meter rocks. "

"Well it comes from a bit of a gang problem makes things interesting though." Faith tosses her trash in the waste bin as she heads for the car with the others.

The sun is just starting to go down as the car pulls into the Summer's driveway. Willow opens the door and walks in. "Rules of Sunnyhell don't invite people inside, they either come in or they don't. Don't go out at night Chloe there are worse things then gangs here."

Faith "Aren't you going to warn your cousin not to go out as well."

Willow smiles "No I don't really like the vampires much I think it would be funny if they." Clark glares slightly at Willow. "Okay shutting up now."

Faith raises an eyebrow at Willow. Clark looks around at the numbers of girls in the house. "Slumber party? How come I think you were holding back information on me cousin?"

A smiling Dawn walks out of the kitchen "You didn't say he was good looking Willow. So where is he staying? My room is open." Dawn smiles and goes to watch T.V. with a bleached blond guy that turns to Clark. "Be nice to Niblet otherwise I will have to hurt you."

Clark "That her boy friend?" Spite chokes. Willow "No her sister's current interest best not to ask."

Chloe "So is this the part where you explain why the Bringers wanted to kill me?"

Faith "Short version is you're a potential slayer or vampire slayer and some creepy preacher minion of the first evil wants to kill all of the potential slayers to end the line of slayers and thus stop a challenge against him/her/it something like that."

Clark "Ah so that is the preacher guy that you were talking about on the phone. He doesn't sound like a very nice guy. Maybe we should go pay him a visit when we can find him."

Faith looks at Clark like he was dropped as a child. "Ah did your cousin tell you he was wicked fast and strong not sure what it would take but Xander's right a wrecking ball would be a good place to start first."

Clark "She may or may not have mentioned that he was causing her friend some issues and that he tried to kill one of the girls here. So he sounds rather less then human. I figure if we work together we have a shot at taking him out." Willow "Well what do you say Faith you up for a bit of fun?"

"You sure your okay Willow your doing better with the magic right? You're not planning something with magic to beat him are you?"

Willow smiles "Nope no magic required. I just figured my cousin could have a little chat with him." Clark looks a little nervous.

Chloe "Hey it's okay Clark they seem like nice girls and besides" Chloe leans in and whispers "I already know about your powers have for a while." Chloe leans back and raises her voice back to normal "Why else do you think the wall of weird came down? Now if your will excuse me I think I should go mingle and get some more details from the rest of the girls."

Chloe leaves a stunned Clark gapping at Willow and Chloe. Willow "Yes he really does have some nice powers that could help he is stronger then a slayer and faster too. Should be easily strong enough to take out Caleb so you want to go test Buffy's theory that there is something in that Vineyard?"

Faith "You mean we have a chance at some pay back? Count me in I'll just nick the Troll Hammer from B's closet and we can be on our way." Faith runs off upstairs to get the hammer.

Clark looks around in a daze few a minute or so before snapping back to reality by a fist to the back of the head. Spike "what the bloody hell are you that bloody hurt." Spike is shaking his fist in pain.

"Spike, meet my cousin Clark."

"You sure you're related to Willow she is a good deal softer then that." Clark looks down at spike "Next time a hello would work as well."

"Damn it, I don't suppose that hurt you as much as it did me."

"No it didn't but I did feel it."

"Oh bloody hell. On second though I'm coming with you guys I want to see Caleb's face when he plays with your cousin Red."

Willow "You can fight so yeah you can come, though I want to get this done before Buffy gets home. I'll have to call Xander to baby sit the potentials as well as Dawn."

Dawn "I don't need a baby sitter."

Willow "No I meant you're helping Xander you at least know how to shoot a crossbow."

"Oh alright we will wait here."

Faith comes back down with the large troll's hammer grinning like a loon.

Clark "That hammer must weigh a bit."

"Well you know what they say a girl and her toys." Willow turns red.

Faith "Okay too much info Red."

Willow, "Let's go before Clark dies of embarrassment."

Clark "Sounds like a plan."

The night is cool for southern California at least. The three warriors and the witch girl walk into the vineyard looking around.

Faith shouts "Hey stupid demented preacher piss ant wannabe alter boy you here?"

Willow "You really like pissing people off don't you?"

Faith smiles "It's a talent!"

Caleb smiles stepping out from the shadows, "Well now if it's not the girl with a dirty mouth and the unclean one and a girl that doesn't know her place" looking at Willow. "And you brought something that looks like a farm boy oh this is going to be fun killing you girls for the wicked must die clean souls you know. So which of you is the dirty whore?"

Spike "You know you would give a demon a bad name."

Clark "You really shouldn't call my cousin names."

Caleb "Oh so your girlfriend isn't giving you any is she then, that dirty whore."

Clark vanishes from view only to appear next to Caleb with his fist where Caleb's head used to be with Caleb flying backwards into a wall. "You really shouldn't say things like that about a lady."

Caleb slowly gets up shaking the stars from his vision. "What are you, you can't be human I have gifts from god. I will clean the world of filth like you and yours." Charges Clark and hits him with a right hook that forces Clark to take a single step backwards.

Faith heads off looking around the vineyard for the something of value that Willows scrying had found the day before. Spike busies himself smashing heads and breaking the bones of the bringers that are hanging around working.

Clark smiles and punches Caleb again in the face sending him flying. "I'm not going to let you hurt any more girls. People like you need to be stopped. And being that I have the power to stop you I'm going to do so. And a freak like you killed my girl not so long ago. I'm going to make sure you can't hurt any more girls."

Caleb tries another punch, which Clark merely grabs and starts crushing it as Caleb grimaces in pain. "You are nothing but a scared little alter boy that girls didn't like so you lashed out isn't that right?"

Caleb's face twists in anger. "The first will take care of you."

Clark, "Faith you done yet?"

"Yeah I think I found it." Faith reaches down and pulls out a wicked looking scythe from frozen black goop.

Caleb "NO don't touch that it's mine!"

"Hey, I got a new toy Buffy can keep the hammer."

"Well that's good I'm getting bored of holding this maggot want to play with him for a while?"

"Five by five with me." Clark smashes Caleb in the head another time with his fist before holding him still so Spike can take a couple of swings into the guys face.

Clark "I think we should let him go now."

Spike has a look of shock on his face. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am." Clark tosses Caleb's broken body into the path of Faiths swing with the scythe, which cuts Caleb's head clean off.

Spike "Can I keep that as a treasure?"

Willow, "Eww, yeah but not at the house."

Clark, "That guy was seriously strong, what did you say he made a deal with? Some type of demon?"

Willow "Something like that."

Faith "Now can we go home and gloat to B?" Willow laughs. "Sure now that we have something to gloat about."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The next morning finds an only slightly grumpy Faith as the she heads down the stairs. Willow is munching on some cereal as Faith drags herself into a chair.

Willow smiles at Faith bright and happily, "You're up early it is only twelve o'clock."

Faith points at her t-shirt the same one from the night before that says 'Bite me'. Willow looks at Faith's back as Faith gets a class of milk. Willow smirks at the back of the shirt '101 dusted.'

"So how is the newest potential holding up?"

Willow "Curiously well, she got a hold of Andrew and is putting him through the ringer for information on the supernatural. I would almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't Andrew."

"Well better him then me. So did anyone tell B or Giles about last night yet?"

Willow shakes her head, "No I was sort of hoping it wouldn't come up till after you had your coffee."

"Coffee sounds like a good thing."

Xander comes in smiling. "The old man has some info that he thinks is important on weaknesses of the first evil."

Giles comes walking into the kitchen cleaning his glasses. "For the last time don't call me that." Xander, "Whatever you say old watcher type person."

Giles frowns at Xander "Where's Buffy I figure we should go over what I could find out about the First's strengths."

Willow, "Buffy had a late night patrolling she said there were still the normal vampires to take care of."

Buffy comes down the stairs and walks over to the coffee pot pouring herself a mug full of coffee before looking at people. "So what's the bad news Giles? What new forces do the First have other then that monster preacher?"

Giles shrugs having finished cleaning his glasses for the fifth time that morning. "Yes well the first has a, well to use Buffy's words super army of vampires known as"

Faith coughs. "So you're telling us that these vampires are stronger then normal and harder to kill and there is an army of them? So what part did we miss?"

Giles "Just the part about them being nearly indestructible. The first has an army way too many for Buffy and Faith to deal with alone. So we are sort of between a rock and a hard place, though Willow was saying something about maybe having a chance if we could track down the Mystical Scythe."

Buffy looks at Faith's strangely happy expression before asking, "Mystical weapon might help how? Someone care to fill me in. Oh and patrol went well last night no sight of Caleb or any of his goons."

Faith is trying to not laugh. "Well yeah I don't really think Caleb is going to be causing problems any more we sort of got his priest license revoked."

Willow giggles, "That's one way of saying it. Another way would be that you cut off his ugly head. You can ask Spike about it."

Buffy looks at Willow then Faith then Spike as he walks into the room and towards the microwave to nuke his morning cup of blood. "What? I'm going to make his skull into an ash tray. Figure it's the only thing decent to do with it since he sort of got his jaw broke a few times."

Willow, "Just remember you can not keep it in the house. As for Caleb we fixed that problem last night hey now don't look at me like that I didn't use magic on him. We just called in some help. So you were saying an army of vampires Giles?"

Giles coughs "Caleb is dead on the bloody hell? Well I guess that's one less problem though how you managed to kill him." Faith smiles and points to the Troll's Hammer leaning against the wall. "Oh I guess that explains things." Giles starts working on cleaning his glasses again.

The Microwave goes ding and Spike recovers his mug of blood. "It was a great fight and hey have Faith show you her new toy." Giles "I hardly think a toy is going to help us out with our current problems."

Willow laughs, "Giles remember who he is talking about Slayers and toys normally mean weapons. As in mystical slayer weapons that we might be able to use to even the odds. I was studying the slayers scythe for a while during the night it has a wicked amount of power tuned to the slayers. I think we can use it to fix things."

Buffy, "What types of things Willow and are you okay using that much magic?"

Faith "Relax B Willow's right the scythe feels right, I'll go get it then you can give it a swing and tell me what you think." Faith runs up the stairs and comes walking back down in a few seconds carrying the Slayers Scythe. Faith hands it over to Buffy.

A warm feeling of power flushes over Buffy's face as she lifts the scythe up. "Oh man you didn't tell me about this weapon before? How come it feels so great?"

Giles "That's cause it was made for the slayer it was lost many years ago, how it ended up in a California Vineyard I'm not sure but it was supposed to be the slayers a long time ago. It would have been if it hadn't been lost do to mistakes made by the council."

Xander "Sort of glad the old council isn't around any more. So not that I'm underestimating the magic in this thing but it's not a rocket launcher how is it supposed to stop the First's vampires?"

Willow smiles and pulls out three clear crystals and places them around the room. "Okay now that the privacy spell is in place. I think we can rewrite the rules Buffy, how long have you wanted help in your duties? Then you got Faith and other then a few black spots it was good wasn't it, to not be alone right? So what if we can make all of the girls that have the potential to be slayers into slayers. That would even the odds in the fight against the first's vampires to a large extent."

Giles, "Oh good lord."

Willow "No oh good goddess and yes an army of slayers to help with destroying the First."

Giles "We aren't even sure that the First can be destroyed. But an army of slayers spits in the face of the council."

Buffy, "Yeah, so not caring about that, what right did that group of men have to do what they did. I say if we can it's about time to even the score maybe this way no more girls will face as short a life as the rest. No more single destiny, no more fighting against the darkness alone. What do you say Faith you think we can do it?"

Faith smiles "It's something they aren't going to expect. How long do you think it is going to take Willow to do the spell?

"Well if I had help researching it would go a lot faster there are some things I can't translate maybe Giles or Dawn could help me. If I get some help then I should be ready to cast the spell tomorrow. Then we can deal with the training of the girls and destroying of the army of darkness. Maybe I can get Clark to help you out with getting rid of the vampires."

Buffy "You want Dawn's help? And second tomorrow is good to do the spell the sooner the better I would think. And what does your cousin have to do with this?"

"Well see a friend of his got attacked by the Bringers so he came with her to get some answers from his occult studies cousin. And well Clark is sort of the one that distracted Caleb so that Faith could take the Scythe and cut Caleb's head off."

Spike snorts as he finishes his cup of blood. "More like worked the preacher over and tossed him to Faith when he was done playing."

Willow, "It's not like that he was just doing me a favor helping out with Caleb. And well Faith killed Caleb not Clark."

Faith "Don't regret that one, the accident yes the priest not so much."

Xander "No reason too, he wasn't human any more. Though if you will excuse me I should go help Anya out with the Magic Box she gets a little annoyed if I'm late says it cuts into the revenue or something."

Xander heads off to the magic box. As Chloe and Andrew come walking in still talking about various supernatural groups and such. Chloe "Are there really demons that are afraid of Bunnies?"

Andrew is just about to launch into a long tale when he sees the looks on peoples faces and stops. "Maybe later but for now I have important things to do." He heads off to bother some of the girls about where the remote for the T.V. is.

Chloe "Well I have to say that the experience has been interesting. Hi you must be Buffy, I'm Chloe pleased to meet the eldest slayer and I'm sure you have some stories about your trials."

Clark from the other room, "Not really paper material Chloe." Chloe blinks and remembers that it's not a good paper topic. "They said I was a potential slayer."

Buffy "Ah another one, welcome to the zoo, Willow get on that spell and yes use Dawn if you need to too do the research. But I don't want her doing anything that isn't safe."

Willow "That works for me, Giles you think you can continue researching how to kill the super vamps? I'm going to start on getting that spell to work." Willow heads upstairs to grab Dawn for the research into the spell.

Many hours later with a large amount of help from Dawn and a few paper cuts from both of them they have a completed spell written out as they head down to tell the others that they are ready.

Willow and Dawn find Buffy talking with Clark about defeating Caleb and trying to get his help with the super vampires.

"Well I have another few days being that it's the weekend and Lex doesn't head back until Monday at the earliest. So yeah I'll help you out."

Buffy looks up and sees Willow with the scroll "Ah great I take it that it's done?" Dawn "WE were able to complete the spell, see I'm not useless at some things, and research is fun when it's about the right things."

Buffy, "You are so not going to finish that sentence and no Willow is not going to let you help her with the spell. So don't even ask."

"Find I'll go help Giles with research just call me research girl." Dawn walks off to find Giles.

Chloe walks in carrying a package "Some black guy left this package on behalf of someone called Angel said something about the amulet being able to close the Hell Mouth or something like that. Said that the person that wore it would have to be more then human but have a soul. Not really sure what he meant by that. He said that Angel would be at the motel 6 when you needed his help to use the Amulet. I've got the number here as well." Chloe holds out a piece of paper to Buffy's hand.

Buffy "Well we can use all the help we can get but not sure that he is the right person any more to help us out with this. I mean he has his own problems to deal with and besides Spike has a soul now and should be able to help if he is willing."

Spike "Right you are love, nothing I can't do better then Fluffy anyways. I'll wear that fancy piece of jewelry." Spike's thoughts 'I'll show her I love her.'

Buffy "Good it's settled then. We go deal with the Hellmouth tomorrow after Willow does the spell to turn the potentials to Slayers. Any problems with that plan speak up now." The group remains quiet.

The next night after it's been explained what is going to happen to the girls and they agree. Chloe "Might as well do something to have the power to fight evil otherwise more things will just come for us till we are dead or the world is."

Willow smiles "Now if you will make yourself comfortable." Willow sets the Scythe on the table in front of her. Kennedy watches from the sidelines with the rest of the girls. Xander stands watching his friend with a yellow crayon in his pocket just in case. Remembering all the good times and bad and what will happen to the world if they can't stop the first from taking over the world.

Chloe sits trying to take everything in both the good possibility of slayer strength as well as the bad possibility of monsters killing her. Giles sits hoping that Willow spent enough time in England getting her powers back under control. Dawn watches from behind Buffy no one noticing the sparks of green coming off her hands as she mentally says the spell with Willow.

"Oh goddess hear my plea, use the magic in the Scythe of the Slayers to change the rules let all who have the possibility to be slayers past the age of nine and under the age of thirty become slayers with all the powers that in tales. Vortex of magic in this Scythe I draw you forth." A soft green mist pours off the scroll as it's read.

Willow "Goddess ignore the words and do my will let the potentials be slayers." Willow pulls deeply on the magic in the Scythe and of the worlds to form her wish for the world. A change from the way things were for thousands of years to the way they should have been according to Willow. White light mixed with various colored sparkles travel from Willow to each of the potential slayers and beyond the house beyond the state or country in some cases to travel the worlds changing the destiny of young girls in thousands of places.

Willows hair starts to bleach white as the magic courses through her golden power coming off the scythe until with a final scream Willow collapses.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

As Buffy and Clark start to move to catch Willow they realize that Xander as already beaten them to her to catch her as she falls. Willow blinks up at Xander as she tries to figure out where she is.

"Anyone get the license plate of the demon that just walked over me a few times? I can feel all the new slayers they're all around the world." Willow blinks a few times and shakes her head. "Buffy we might have a problem at some later date the spell wasn't quite perfect but we should have enough to fight the first now."

"What do you mean something wrong with the potentials? Do they have full slayer powers?"

"Relax B I'm sure that once Willow shakes the cobwebs out that she will tell us why she thinks something was wrong with the spell."

Willow looks over at Dawn then back at Buffy and Faith. "Well I think we are going to have a lot of work ahead of us collecting Slayers from all of the various places in the worlds that they live in. There were a lot more potentials then the watchers knew about. But does anyone have any aspirin?"

Faith "We didn't say finding them all would be easy but that's tomorrow's problem, so maybe we should figure out if the girls here have a full slayer's power. Also B I think we need to talk about something after we figure that out."

Buffy smiles and holds out the Troll hammer to Chloe "See if you can lift that."

Chloe takes the Troll hammer and with a surprised look on her face gives it a few experimental swings. "That's so cool, definitely weird but cool regardless I have to be stronger then most of the jocks in school now." Chloe laughs as she passes the Trolls hammer to a glaring Kennedy.

Kennedy smiles as she also takes a few swings and then reluctantly passes the hammer around to the other girls to get an idea of strengths of the girls.

Clark notes that some of the girls have more difficulty with swinging the hammer around then others but each of the now slayers can easily lift the hammer. "Well at least you aren't going to ask me to open the pickle jar anymore Chloe."

Chloe smiles, "Well I guess that's true enough though maybe now and then just because."

Faith, "Not that it's not interesting seeing the world get change and get better and all of that but we have the First Evil to destroy. And a bunch of super vamps to destroy okay remember your training girls and remember that the vampires in this case are stronger then you as well as more resistant to damage so we are going to have to be fast and hit them hard while Spike does his thing and uses the Amulet to seal the Hellmouth. Hopefully once this is over we can take stock of things and figure out how the world changed. But for now I suggest we use the next few hours to rest as much as possible and pack. I have a feeling that once we destroy the Hellmouth bad things are going to happen."

Clark "Well I'll give you a hand with the vampires if you want I mean it is the least I can do to help with averting bad things happening and such. Besides I don't get to see vampires back in Smallville."

Kennedy with a slight sneer in her voice, "How much help do you think you are going to be able to give anyways we are Slayers now we have all the help we need."

Willow frowns at Kennedy as she gets up off the floor from where she collapsed, "Hey now no reason to not take any help we can get and besides Clark helped with Caleb something that Buffy was having issues with, no offense Buffy but I think he has proven himself able to take care of bad things at least as well as the new slayers. Faith and Buffy have a few more bad things killed under their belt but that's because they were on a Hellmouth."

"Well said we should take every person we can find, but hey B we should talk." Faith heads into the other room closes the door and begins talking quietly though not so quietly that Clark couldn't hear what was being said.

Faith "B did you feel that jolt of power when Willow cast the spell? I feel stronger faster too then I did before you think we got an added bonus from the spell?"

Buffy "I'm not sure though it would be nice I do feel a bit stronger but not sure if that's cause I have hope that we can close the Hellmouth or if it's because of the spell, so I figure we go down to the Hellmouth destroy as many super vamps as possible before Spike uses the necklace that Angel sent to close the gates of Hell. You think we have a shot?"

Faith sighs, "I'm not sure normally I would say no, an army of super vampires that are hard to kill plus whatever else the first has access to plus the fact that it is inside the Hellmouth and we would have to go down there to battle them unless we want them coming up here. But we have a large group of Slayers willing to fight and we have Willow's cousin."

Buffy "You trust him, I mean you said he helped with Caleb but well I don't know. He isn't a slayer and where did he get his power?"

Faith "He took Caleb apart with his fists B, He took a hit from Caleb with little more reaction then stepping back to look at him like he was an idiot. Caleb tossed you through a wall B so that takes some doing. And I trust Willow when she says that he has a good heart. Besides we are still hopelessly out numbered. We are going to need Angel B okay I agree that Spike earned his chance to save the day with the necklace but damn it B Angel is one of the best fighters we have. Two hundred years fighting experience we can't afford to turn that down. Get over your problems with him and allow him to help us save the day, you can go back to baking or what ever your issues with him are afterwards."

Buffy scowls at Faith "Alright then we call Angel and get his help then once the First is gone we worry about setting up a new headquarters for the slayers and watcher's council this time a better one."

"And we get rid of that damned drug. I hate the thought of that drug."

Buffy shudders, "Not my favorite either, I'll make the call to Angel and then we start prepping."

Buffy walks over to the phone and starts dialing as Faith walks back out to the other room.

Willow is now sitting in a chair looking much better other then a few locks of white in her red hair.

"I think you're getting old before your time Red, maybe we need to start on a new set of nicknames for you."

Willow laughs, "Well it is better then the black that comes with bad magic in its place. I think we stand a chance now, so what do you think you are going to do after this first thing is over?"

"Well I figure the principal and I collect our marching orders and head out unless we end up teachers for the school for slayers that we are going to have to build. So I'm not sure, I don't really want to go back to prison to pay my dept when I can work on paying it killing demons but if I have too I have too. I'll see how it goes with that."

Willow shudders "You and me both on that one though I don't really like to think of Warren much, I'm just glad that Buffy stopped me before I killed an innocent person like Andrew, well most days I am."

Faith laughs, "Well there have been a few times I wanted to hit him, though he is getting better. Hopefully in a few years he will be all grown up and reformed. Besides who are we to judge people for mistakes we both have a few of them."

Xander "Well I should get a hold of Anya so she can get ready and help us out once we get there. Hopefully she will have some more ideas for how to deal with the vampires."

"That sounds good I'm going to get a few spell materials together so that when we get down there I'll have something useful to use."

Kennedy is sitting over on one of the chairs that were pulled up from the basement. "So what are we going to do about weapons? I mean I'm not sure that normal swords and things are going to cut it."

Xander looks at Kennedy "Well I might be able to talk Anya into selling us some things that could work though I'm not sure we have the money to outfit the crew. I'm not sure there is that much money in some small countries."

Kennedy "What and she won't give you a deal?"

Faith starts laughing, "You obviously haven't spent enough time with Anya if you think that anything will get in the way of her capitalist dreams of money and power."

Xander "Yep that's my Anya, now if your excuse me I should get to that phone. Are you going to be okay Willow?"

Willow smiles "Yes daddy I'm going to be just fine now get a move on."

People move off and make calls last preparations and pack some things incase the worst happens and they have to flee running. Out on the back porch Clark and Chloe are having a chat about the realities of the fight that is going to happen.

Clark "You sure you want to do this? I mean there is nothing that says you are going to be okay, I mean Buffy was scared so was Faith they did a good job hiding it but still it was there."

"I'm not going to go home and pretend that nothing happened that I don't have the power to help people now, could you just walk away from helping people go on about your life without worrying about helping others any more, even after everything that happened you still want to help people."

"Yeah I guess it's who we are now."

"We can make a difference and I think after this I want to learn how to fight so that I can help you with the Smallville problems. I mean there are dangers all over the place so we might as well be prepared but I can't leave knowing that I had the power to help but didn't cause I was too scared or not concerned enough, could you live with yourself if you did that?"

Clark shakes his head, "No I couldn't so I don't figure the star reporter of the Torch could either besides I'm sure you want to unravel more secrets and things that you weren't aware of."

Chloe smiles "Okay so that is one of the reasons I want to do this, but another reason is it allows me the chance to help you out to give back for all the times you helped me. I know what you are going to say that I don't owe you anything but it still feels like it."

Clark smiles "No I was going to say that you still owe me a dollar fifty for the coffee at the airport. And yes the rest of the stuff doesn't matter."

Chloe laughs "Sure remember that, but I think the fight will go well enough with everyone helping out. I'm just hoping that things go well are you okay with destroying vampires?

"Well as long as they aren't nice and bent on killing humans I don't see a choice so no real issues here." Clark leans back enjoying the quiet of the outside rather then the hustle and bustle that is inside the Summer's home.

Dawn is looking around her room thinking "Pull yourself together Dawn there are probably a few reasons that Willow was sending off green sparks and that something went wrong with the spell. At least it seemed to have worked though why she was looking at me funny when she said there might be a problem later I'm not sure. Okay well don't worry about that just worry about packing things. Will I did help with the spell so maybe something went wrong with that, I'll ask her later." Dawn starts packing pictures and other essentials into a duffle bag. Pausing a minute to look down at one of her mother, sister and her before packing it away. "Well at least this way I'll have something to remember mom by." Sets a few changes of clothes in and then starts packing books into another bag. "Giles would kill me if I let anything happen to these." Dawn takes a last look around, before grabbing a few more items then heading downstairs to watch the rest of the people pack what little clothes and such things they have. Dawn thinks, 'Well I have more then some of the girls do we are going to have to go shopping when we get out of this.'

Buffy walks through the living room a while later looking around at the young girls. Buffy's thoughts as she looks around, 'I'm leading children into battle in some desperate attempt to win against the First Evil, I'm not really sure if we even can win but with a number of slayers and such there is a chance. Though what choice do we have it's our destiny. How am I supposed to keep as many girls from getting killed as possible? I wish I could figure out a way to stop them all without getting people killed.'

Xander smiles as he sneaks through the military's back gates with hardly a fuss and a good pair of bolt cutters. Xander looks around with a slightly bitter smile on his face while whispering to himself, "Well I might have to thank Ethan for those solders memories one of these days. Now where is the armory located?" Xander looks around seeing a deserted yard with a few Jeeps and tanks just sitting around. "Ah good old Sunnydale well this should make things easier."

Faith works her way through the fence as well. "You sure this is going to work Xander? I mean the military doesn't just let people leave with their supplies."

"Oh it will work out just fine less people even then when I stole the rocket launcher. So yeah it will work so let's get with the looting before worse things come along, and yes it's the First's fault for scaring all the people away this time so we might as well use this chance to even the score. No one hurts my girls! And being that I don't have slayer strength or anything close I plan to burn the vampires with flamethrowers and explosives as well as blowing holes in their kneecaps with shot guns."

Faith blinks a few times and looks at Xander, "You know I think you are the most dangerous of the Scoobies even Giles doesn't think about blowing up demons with heavy explosives or anything like that."

Xander "Remember I'm the normal one. I have to get creative to help out the gang being that I'm not much good at research and all of that. But we are wasting time lets load up a few things then steal err borrow a jeep from the parking lot to carry the weapons in, well let's make that a covered military jeep I always wanted to drive one of those.

Faith smiles, "I take that back you haven't changed that much." Xander grins as he and Faith works their way into the area with the weapons storage vaults and begins a process of looting the vaults for usable weapons; flamethrowers combat shotguns and various amounts of C-4 as well as a few other useful things.

Buffy looks up as she hears the honking of a bus as it pulls into the driveway. Clark, Buffy and Spike walk out to see Principal Wood get out of the bus with a smile. "It is transportation with a smile."

Buffy looks around not seeing Fred anywhere. "Where is Faith I thought she was with you getting the transportation? Good choice with the bus by the way."

Wood, "Thanks Faith got drafted by Xander for a project he was working on, said he needed some one with slayer strength to carry a few things, something about some plan to make me and him useful against the uber vamps, I asked if he needed my help but he said that getting the bus was important he should be along before too long."

Buffy smiles, "If Xander said it would help then it should, we leave when he gets back, Angel is meeting us on the way."

Spike "Bloody puffer what do we need him for."

Buffy "We need everyone we can use to kill the uber vamps." Spike heads back in grumbling.

Clark, "Well it seems like things are looking up I mean you have a good force of people even if it seems strange that we are going to hell to take out the vampires. I guess it can't be helped definitely wall of weird material. I'll go help the girls toss there stuff into the bus not that they need the help but more people helping the faster it goes."

Buffy nods as Clark heads off. Buffy frowns as Willow and Anya drive up in her beaten up old car. Willow and Anya hope out. Anya "Okay Buffy, Willow with threats of Bunnies," Anya shudders, "has convinced me that letting uber vamps take over the world is bad for profit so I'll loan you some mystical weapons for the girls if you sign a contract that you will pay for them if the girls break them, I know how you slayers are with weapons. None of them are anywhere near the Troll's hammer or the Slayers scythe I don't suppose you would sell those would you? But they should be better then your extra weapons are. So what do you think you want to rent some of the weapons?"

Willow glares at Anya, "I can still turn your clothes to Bunnies and curse you with a spell that attracts them to you, so just hand over the weapons you will get paid once this is all over and we can reimburse you with watcher council funds."

Anya grumbles, "Enough with the Bunny threats. The weapons are in the trunk."

Buffy "Weapons good." Buffy smiles with a kid in a candy store look in her eyes.

"They are on loan with generous payment plans if the girls want to own them for later." Anya opens the trunk so that the boxes of weapons can be seen.

Willow reaches in and takes out a pair of silver mesh gloves set with a number of large crystals in the palms of the gloves. "These are mine, hopefully they work like they are supposed too, should help with the magic in the Hellmouth thing."

Buffy looks through the weapons too absorbed in looking through the weapons to notice Willow putting the gloves on. Or to really think about what they do that makes them a weapon. Buffy smiles and lifts the crate out of the trunk and starts passing out the weapons.

Willow to Anya "You know we are trying to save the world and you still argue about price."

Anya smiles "I have faith that things will work out and that the gang will be around to pay me, and if I gave you a break every time the world was going to end then I wouldn't make any money."

Willow sighs then smiles as Faith and Xander drive up in a military Jeep.

Wood "So you got what you were looking for Xander?"

"Faith helped me load it all up. We got enough stuff to take out a small army, though something tells me it is not going to be small once we get there. But I got flamethrowers for Wood, Andrew and I so we should be good for taking out some vamps."

The new slayers started filing into the bus. A grumbling spike filed on the bus as well happy that he was going to get to kill some monsters. Wood kisses Faith before getting into the driver's seat again. Anya hauls Andrew into the bus and away from Xander's jeep of death. Willow gets into the jeep with Faith and Xander. Everyone heads towards the school.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The bus and jeep pull up next to an old black car with a brooding Angel leaning against the hood. Willow, Faith and Xander get out of the Jeep.

Xander, "Ah dead boy so glad you could join us." Angel scowls, "For the last time Xander stop with the dead boy comments."

Faith, "Don't mind him we got the girls we have the stuff and we are ready to rock and roll."

Angel pulls out a gleaming sword from the front seat of his car. "Well I'm ready for the chance to dust some vampires."

"For once we agree." Xander heads out to get Andrew, Dawn, Wood and himself decked out with military grade weapons.

Dawn, "Oh a flamethrower, that might work better then a sword. You trust me Xander?"

"Of course I trust you besides I know you will do a better job then Andrew."

"Hey I'm right here."

Xander grins, "Yes I know." Andrew mutters for a minute before getting caught up looking over the flamethrower.

Buffy looks over the assembled mass of warriors, "Okay the plan is we go into the mouth of Hell and kick Vampire butt, we buy enough time for the amulet to do its work then we high tail it out of here after the vampires are dust. The flame crew will help as much as they can though it's up to Kennedy and" Buffy looks around before settling on Chloe, "Chloe to make sure that the super vamps don't overwhelm them while they do their work from a safe area."

Kennedy scowls, "baby sitting."

Willow frowns, "Hey every job is important, and needs doing."

"Yeah fine whatever."

Willow shakes her head trying to figure out what she saw in Kennedy in the first place deciding to have a long chat with her after the battle.

Clark looks around as the group heads through the school down the stairs into the basement and into the mouth of hell. It looked about like what the stories of hell would look like. Large pools of stagnate sulfurous water as well as stalagmite and stalactites and a vast army of malformed vampire monsters out of some freak show or evil legend. "It's going to be a long day I think. Good luck Chloe and stay safe."

Chloe, Xander and a reluctant Kennedy head up to a higher section with a drop off with a number of spikes at the bottom hoping that would keep the uber vamps from getting them. Xander smiles as he raises his rocket launcher firing into the mess of uber vamps watching in excitement as a good number of them burst into flames. Xander smiles as he drops the rocket launcher, "Sadly that was a one shot deal but I have a flamethrower that should help with things." Xander and crew go to work with the uber vamps that are now charging the crew. The Vampires of the First's army might be tougher and stronger then normal vampires but fire still burns them as if they were dry presto logs.

Clark, Buffy and Faith are a walking three person army as they cause swathes of destruction to any vampires in their path. Clark with his fists Buffy with the Troll's Hammer and Faith with the Slayers Scythe. The rest of the slayers are managing to hold their own with some help from Wood, Andrew and Anya. Wood is taking shots at Vampire's knees with his sawed off shotgun and slugs. Andrew is happily flaming any vampire that gets close to the group. Anya is slashing away with a gem-encrusted sword that is slicing through the vampires with relative easy.

Willow watches the battle now and then tossing a ball of magical energy at the vampires where it would do the most good. Two screams are heard from over head as Dawn and Kennedy are tossed off the ledge by a group of vampires.

Willow screams, "No not again!" She runs time blurring and slowing as she uses her magic to make stepping stones in the air as she runs. Willow grabs Dawn as she blasts into the Vampires with waves of lightening. Time speeds up as Kennedy has one last look of horror on her face that Willow didn't save her before she crashes broken on the floor of the Hellmouth. Willow's face scrunches up in anger, "ENOUGH!" Willow sets Dawn down before turning to face the hoards of evil. White waves of eldritch fire lance out of Willows gloves consuming any vampires that are close enough for her to drain of magic, power and un-life. Some of the gems on the gloves start getting darker as they absorb the taint of the vampires.

Dawn looking frightened snaps out of her shock when she sees Spike's Amulet start to glow as well. "Willow we got to go now!" Willow blinks as her magical fire dies out. Dawn gathers up her crew and they start with a controlled retreat.

Angelus smiles a cold smile from his prison inside Angel, "Ah some days it pays to be evil." Angel looks over at Spike as the large gem in the necklace starts to glow, smirks and starts running for the exit before the necklace bursts with golden light. Angel "Well at least he got what he wanted a chance to save people." Angel runs by one of the baby slayers on his way out cutting down the vampire she was fighting. "Tell Buffy I'll be in L.A. if she needs me."

The glowing light washes over the Vampires destroying them as it flows over them. Buffy, "I love you Spike."

Spike "No you don't but it's nice to hear. Now get out of here while there is still time and hit the bloody bastard for me, he bloody knew what the amulet did." Buffy nods before running out with Clark and Faith.

The Hellmouth starts shaking and falling apart as everyone save Kennedy makes it outside and into the bus or in Xander and Willow's case the jeep as they speed along trying frantically to out run the growing hole that is Sunnydale. The vehicles stop outside of the border of Sunnydale as the ground stops falling and the earth stops shaking. The old time Sunnydale residents watch with some bleak amusement as the Welcome to Sunnydale sign is the last thing to fall into the creator.

Faith "We changed the world today how does it feel B?"

"It feels good to not be alone any more. To not be The Slayer you think Giles will let me take a break?"

"Well you should ask him when he is done treating the girls that got hurt."

"How many died?"

Faith winces, "You aren't going to like it, remember that flash of fire from Willow? Yeah Kennedy died."

"Is she okay? Kennedy wasn't as close as Tara was so maybe she will be okay."

Faith "You didn't see what happened. Dawn and Kennedy were falling to their deaths."

Buffy goes white, "But I just saw Dawn she was okay."

Faith nods, "Yeah B she is okay because Willow saved her over Kennedy. They both fell she had a choice to save your sister or her girlfriend she picked Dawn. I'm sure she can't be feeling so great for losing Kennedy but I think she will get over it."

Buffy "No dark Willow is a good thing, not sure we could deal with that right now."

"B I'm going to go check on Willow you go check on the rest of the girls."

Buffy nods "Yeah sounds like a plan they really proved that they can handle themselves today." Buffy goes to the back of the bus. Faith heads over to a disturbed looking Willow. "Are you going to be okay?"

Willow "Other then the noises from the back of the Jeep I think I'll be okay." At Faiths curious glance, "Xander and Anya got back together in the official for them sense."

Faith smiles "Ah good for them more sex is always good."

Willow winces. "I couldn't save them both Faith wish I could have. But I couldn't reach them in time."

Faith thinks for a minute. "You made the right choice Willow, I know you don't want to hear it, but something was off with Kennedy there was a lust for power something dark in her, not like you, you came back from darkness, she never understood duty it was a lark for her. Something she felt entitled too."

Willow sighs, "I know, being powerful is what she talked about. She used to say that she should have been the slayer because well she deserved it or something. I was going to end it but that doesn't mean I wanted her to die." Willow wipes at her tears. "Does it make me a bad person that I choose a friend over her?"

"Hey don't ask me I'm not much good at the relationship thing, the longest thing I have had was with Wood and I think I'll try to keep him around useful bloke. But hey don't feel so bad you forget to enjoy life we won think about it that way Kennedy died a hero." Faith thinks 'rather then the whining bitch that she was.'

"Maybe it hasn't sunk in but it's not like Tara or Oz. I think I'll be okay at some point. But I should go help with the wounded maybe there is a spell or two I can do." Willow smiles as she looks at her silver mesh gloves. "The gloves still have a lot of power in them enough to keep any more people from dieing I hope."

"Where did you get the gloves anyways I don't think I have every heard of any thing like them."

Willow blushes, "I made them, Anya helped they purify the energy coming in through them so that I can drain the power out of minor demons or vampires. You want to know a secret?" Willow smiles and leans in and whispers, "There should be enough power to make a few of us ageless like a Vampire. Though I'll let you know once I work out the details."

Faith, "Sweetness."

Willow finally smiles as she heads to the bus to help with the wounded. She smiles at Clark as he sits in the seat talking with Chloe who is holding her slightly bleeding arm.

Clark, "Well for a first battle with monsters I think you did pretty good. You should feel happy the world got saved and you met some great friends. So are you coming back to Smallville after this or are you staying for the long haul here?"

"Well Buffy will need field agents in a number of places so I think I'll get some training maybe pick up a watcher or something and go back to Smallville besides that's where my life is. Not that I don't like the superpowers or anything but I would rather be in Smallville with friends."

Willow half smiles, "Friends are a great thing to have. Chloe here let me help you with that." Willow reaches over and a soft white glow heals the gash on Chloe's arm. "See all better now. But I should help the rest of the people." Willow puts a smile on her face and starts healing the other girls where she can, ignoring Andrew's complaints about a minor cut.

Clark, "Well it will be nice to have you back in Smallville, I could use some help with all of the problems the meteor rocks have caused. And besides you're a slayer now you can help with all of the demons that we find that we thought were meteor rock mutated people."

"You're just being lazy you know that right?"

"Yes I do and for once I'm going to be lazy and enjoy the help."

Giles after cleaning his glasses again, "So where do we head now, I mean we have to figure out where to set up shop and somehow at the bottom of a creator doesn't sound like a good idea and there is that little problem with money. Though I'm hoping Willow can help with that by getting access to the council's accounts if I can't. If that doesn't work we are going to have some problems paying for everything."

Buffy, "Well what about going to England and setting up a new watchers council? Not that I really want to visit the land of tweed but it seems like a better solution then running off to wherever the next Hellmouth is."

Giles "Cleveland is where the next one is though it's not nearly as active yet as the Sunnydale one was."

Faith walks in smiling, "You're a ray of sunshine aren't you B, Wood and I will take a turn at Cleveland as long as you promise to send us some support and deal with the council mess while we are gone. We get the easy job of demon hunting and you get the hard job of playing nice with the council."

Buffy "Damn, well okay I need a bit of a break from Slaying and I think tossing the council around might be nice so yeah you can take on the Hellmouth while we deal with setting things up. You have any suggestions as for how to set things up though?"

Faith "Well I think we should set it up as a school for girls, there are slayers of all ages now and I don't want to send girls out without being prepared I don't want the girls to have to experience what happened to us. So I think we should set things up that way. You and Willow are going to have to get some help. But I think you're up for the job." Smiles, "And well hey you have Xander to help you build the new school. Anya can make herself useful to get the best rates on things for the school. Call it practice and say that she gets to keep ten percent of the savings that she saves the new council. That should get her working hard."

Buffy laughs, "It is all about money for her isn't it? Well I think things are going to be okay it's just going to take some work.

Dawn sits in the back of the bus head down going over the battle in detail trying to figure out what went wrong. Thoughts, 'There were just too many of them they over powered Kennedy and I and swept us over the edge.' Dawn shudders, 'I should have died there, what happens if I die is the Key lost am I lost do I go to a heaven. It's all to frustrating to think about. Why did Willow save me and not Kennedy not that I'm sorry she saved me over her… Not really something I can thank her for either, ah well thank you for saving me over your girlfriend, yeah that would go over real well Dawn.' Dawn sighs.

Willow finishes up healing the last major injury of the hurt slayers. "Well at least there weren't more wounded, and that you're okay Dawn."

"Thank you for rescuing me I thought I was gone when they swarmed us, I guess having slayer strength was more important then I thought for dealing with monsters like that though it didn't help Kennedy." Dawn winces, "Sorry didn't mean that Willow."

"It's okay it hurts but it's not a gapping hole we were going to be done after this battle anyways. Kennedy was hungry for glory I guess you could say. Or well fame sense we don't like talking about anything with the name of Glory."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah not so much, too many bad memories with that name. So you were saying there was a problem with the spell did we screw up?"

Willow frowns, "I'm not sure but I think we should talk more about it when we get to the hotel later and wouldn't bother so many people with the details." Dawn nods and leans back to rest her eyes.

Dawn wakes as the bus pulls into a motel and stops. The two old slayers and new slayers pile out of the car to rent rooms. Clark and Andrew end up in the same room with Andrew talking about demons until finally Clark fakes sleep at some point into the night as an attempt to get him to shut up.

Willow and Dawn get the last available room a single. They drag their stuff in and collapse on the bed. Dawn "Okay now that it's just us care to explain what happened with the spell?"

"I think your paper cuts got your key blood on the scroll I used for the slayer spell. I'm not sure why but it seems like we activated more then just slayers here. I think we activated them in a large number of various worlds. I can feel all of the slayers Dawn and they aren't all in this world."

Dawn starts, "Well I might have said the spell with you I really wanted to help and please don't be mad or tell Buffy."

Willow grins "Not going to tell Buffy but I am going to need some help with retrieving the slayers from the various worlds. Can I count on your help? Giles is going to be busy working on the slayers in this world and I don't think I can get to the other ones without your help, at least not before they all go crazy with dreams that might be meaningless for their world."

"Take a breath Willow. Well as long as I get to do something other then research I'll be happy. And well I wouldn't mind starting on the magical training if you are still willing to teach me."

Willow takes a deep breath, "Of course I'll still teach you, I'll need all of the help I can get tracking down the slayers. Well I'm going to go change in the bathroom."

Dawn "What are we going to do about the single bed? There isn't a couch and I don't really want the floor, so I guess we can share it. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Spike." Dawn frowns, "Then again the stupid guy got himself blown up." Dawn starts crying.

Willow puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I'll get changed then we can talk about the unfairness of life in Sunnydale. Willow heads into the bathroom to change into her fluffy white night gown. Willow's thoughts, 'Get a grip Willow she is your best friend's sister and not your type. Besides she is broken up about Spike damn hero why did he have to use the Amulet that Angel sent? We had it under control for the most part of so we couldn't have killed the First Evil without it but still we would have found something." Willow walks out and her breath catches as she sees Dawn in her nightshirt t-shirt that just barely covered the things it needed too.

Dawn "I borrowed it from Xander I didn't think to pack anything like that I was more concerned with Photos and things I couldn't replace."

Willow chokes a touch, "We can always go shopping in the morning and with Sunnydale gone I'm sure your crime spree isn't recorded any more."

Dawn smiles and crawls into the bed. Willow turns the lights off and gets into the bed as well. They spend a good part of the night talking about Spike and Kennedy finally falling asleep after they both get too tired to talk through their pain anymore.

In the morning Xander knocks on Faith's door. "Hey I need some help with unpacking those special boxes from the jeep before you take it. And well Buffy would complain about the contents of them."

"Just give me a minute." Faith comes out in jeans and a shirt with Mr. Wood following behind. "I still can't believe you ripped off the bank Xander. I mean I know we expected the city to collapse but what if it hadn't collapsed."

"I'm calling it pay back for the years of work that went into saving the damn town and the world all those times. And I probably would have just dropped it off again. But I'm not going to let all that money go to waste. I figure we are going to need it for setting up the new council and to get things moving with the school."

Faith, "Well you mind if we take some to get set up in Cleveland I'll call it back pay as well."

Wood "You think stealing is right?"

Xander, "It is not stealing it is money paid for with blood. Our blood slayers blood, Miss Calendar's blood, Jessie's blood. So yeah I don't have any problems having Sunnydale pay us some back for the hard work. Besides it would have been at the bottom of this sink hole anyways."

Faith and Wood help Xander unload a great number of the grates of money onto the bus. Xander "Keep the weapons and the Jeep Faith I know you will like having them. Besides we can't really take the weapons on a plane and I think we are off to the land of tweed."

Faith smiles "No complaints from me. I might be reformed but I don't have B's white knight complex. Take a care Xander and don't let the others ride you too hard."

The morning sees a number of the new slayers leave to head back to spend time with their families before making plans to meet up in England for the new watchers council and slayer school.

Clark and Chloe head back to Smallville on the train the service is bad enough to get Chloe to write an article on the quality of service of public transportation. The next few weeks see the start of a new council as well as a large number of frequent flyer miles as Buffy and Giles make a number of trips to find potential slayers all over the world. Willow and Dawn work hard on the list of names and faces so that the slayers can be contacted. In the next few months the last of the earth slayers are located. The new council slowly builds up its number of watchers again.

Buffy after she gets back from what is supposed to be the last trip. "We just found the last of the slayers on your list, we are working on making sure that they are safe and in training while we complete the school here Xander says a few more months and it should be ready, how's the Witch training going Dawn?"

"Still interesting and thank you for letting Willow train me with magic, it's something I can use to defend myself sense I don't have slayer strength. But we aren't really done Buffy."

Buffy "What do you mean you have more girls on the list? How many more girls are there?"

Willow sighs, "I'm not sure we have a large number from other worlds other dimensions places that we sort of messed up by making a slayer. We sort of messed up when we cast the spell remember when I told you we had a problem? Well Dawn's blood got on the scroll from a paper cut we think, I didn't even notice till later after I looked at it again. I think her blood somehow messed things up and caused the spell to warp reality in strange ways. So for example there are worlds now existing that were only possibilities before, or places that existed that were never meant to have a slayer have one. Luckily in most worlds there isn't going to be more then one or possibly two slayers. But we still have to find them and bring them back."

Buffy, "So you are telling me that we have slayers where they don't belong and some of those dimensions aren't even real other then the slayers?"

Willow blinks, "Yeah that's what I'm trying to say."

Dawn, "We have been working on a spell to bridge the dimensions and find the slayers but it's hard we are going to have to go to each place by itself and find the slayer and figure out what to do about them."

Buffy, "Well I see I'll talk to Giles about this and start working on training ideas for the slayers that will have to go to collect the other slayers."

Willow, "I think we will have things ready to test in the morning. I'm not really sure which person we are going to go after though but I want some sleep before I try."

Dawn, "I think I'm going to go help Giles out with some translations, I'll see you in the morning Buffy."

A peaceful night in England fell as the new council head Giles drink a light nightcap, "We have finished collecting the new slayers now we just have to train them and find new watchers for them all and things should move along nicely." Little did he know about the effort collecting the rest would take.

End of Story: Well this section anyways.

I'm working on a sequel which is going to be a crossover with a number of other worlds. I like crossovers a lot but was always pained in some cases with how the author dealt with groups that would have noticed one another. Yes I know they didn't exist but still. For example the idea that Buffy could have been in the same world as Harry Potter without noticing more wizards is silly. I choose the Smallville cross because I thought it would be neat. They had strange things in Smallville maybe not Buffy weird but at least some of their issues could have been demons. There is magic in Smallville's world i.e. Lana's problems with the spirit using her body. So I thought it made a good crossover.

I'm open for suggestions for possible crossovers for the sequel or sequels. The worlds in the sequel are going to be reached by a Dawn/key portal spell so there isn't going to be too much blurring with characters other then the few that go to retrieve the new slayer. I'm also working on pairs and things. I didn't much like Kennedy as you can probably tell by the writing. I'm not a diehard spike/Buffy fan, nor am I an Angel/Buffy fan. My sequels are mostly going to be about Willow and Dawn and maybe Faith or one of the other new slayers. I also have a soft spot for Xander, which is why I rewrote the story from where I did so that he didn't lose his eye. Buffy has had many years of fighting the forces of darkness and needs a break. So if people will forgive a touch of light Willow/Dawn I will probably end up with that. Unless Dawn meets some great guy then it might change to that. It will depend on how many reviewers send me reviews with suggestions for which genre to do a crossover with. I plan to do a number of them. Most likely shorter then this but I have no idea what my muse will tell me to do until it happens.


End file.
